


Искренняя рождественская улыбка

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in Rock'n Royals (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: 25 декабря — день такого грандиозного, семейного и, казалось бы, счастливого праздника. Однако эта дата ассоциируется у Слоун совсем с другим. Со смертью её опекунов. Со смертью тех людей, что приютили её и заботились о ней с самого рождения, задали нужный темп её жизни и познакомили с такой замечательной вещью, как настоящая музыка. С тех пор дата эта вызывает в юной девушке лишь боль и тоску по детству, но никак не праздник.





	Искренняя рождественская улыбка

**Author's Note:**

> Финн/Энн хэдканоню как родителей Слоун. Если захотите почитать предысторию девушки, вот вам ссылка, советую ознакомиться: https://vk.com/public127353627?w=wall-127353627_86
> 
> С Рождеством и наступающим Новым годом!

Слоун сердито смотрит вперёд, вслушиваясь в мелодию электрогитары своего отца. Финн, находясь в гостиной, уже который час пытается вызвать у дочери рождественское настроение, проигрывая вновь и вновь метал версию знаменитой праздничной песни «Carol of the Bells». Девушка поворачивается в сторону двери и тяжело вздыхает. Неужели он не понимает, что в такой день ей совершенно не хочется праздновать? Боль не даёт покоя Слоун. Самые близкие люди — родные родители — казалось бы, должны как никогда понимать свою дочь, сопереживать ей, поддерживать… А на деле?

Комната девушки как обычно в полном беспорядке. На стенах висят мрачные плакаты новомодных рок-групп и ни одного рождественского украшения, в отличие от остальной части дома, которую Финн и Энн так энергично украшали в порыве встретить «самое лучшее» первое семейное Рождество.

25 декабря — день такого грандиозного, семейного и, казалось бы, счастливого праздника. Однако эта дата ассоциируется у Слоун совсем с другим. Со смертью её опекунов. Со смертью тех людей, что приютили её и заботились о ней с самого рождения, задали нужный темп её жизни и познакомили с такой замечательной вещью, как настоящая музыка. С тех пор дата эта вызывает в юной девушке лишь боль и тоску по детству, но никак не праздник, поэтому она ни разу не праздновала его с тех пор и всегда отмечала в календаре этот день как траурный, печальный для себя.

— Милая, мне нужна твоя помощь, — после отчётливого стука в дверь, раздаётся звонкий голос Энн.

Девушка хмурится. Вероятно, они с Финном уже придумали новый план того, как навязать своей дочери лживый и абсолютно ненужный праздничный настрой. Слоун встаёт с кровати и открывает дверь. Энн одаривает дочь своей привычной светлой улыбкой, сделав характерный жест рукой, тем самым зазывая её за собой.

«Что на этот раз удумали?» — вопросительно изогнув бровь, думает Слоун, но всё-таки следует за матерью.

— Хэй, вот она, моя рок-принцесса! — приветствует дочь Финн, прерывая свою игру на гитаре. Девушка закатывает глаза: какая она, чёрт возьми, принцесса?

Энн, отстукивая каблуками о паркет, следует на кухню, которая плавно переходит в украшенный пышными рождественскими игрушками золотого и серебряного цвета обеденный зал. Мужчина снова начинает отыгрывать проигрыш «Carol of the Bells», проводив девушек взглядом.

— Ну? — хмуро спрашивает Слоун, пытаясь понять, зачем Энн вытащила её из укромного и тихого места, где ничего — не считая Финна и его гитары — не может отвлечь от грустных мыслей.

— Не будь сердитой в такой прекрасный день, дорогая, — улыбчиво произносит женщина, а затем начинает копошиться в бумагах на столе. — Вот, лучше пока просмотри список наших сегодняшних гостей и убедись, что сегодня будут все твои друзья, с которыми ты отлично проведёшь время! — Энн протягивает дочери красиво украшенный позолоченными узорами список с приличным количеством знакомых имён.

Без всякого интереса пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, Слоун начинает понимать, что сегодня она запрётся на весь вечер в своей комнате и будет долго реветь. Потому что сейчас, стоя перед своей, казалось бы, родной матерью, и не видя ни капли сопереживания в свою сторону, девушке хочется расплакаться горькими слезами, обессилено рухнув на пол.

— Кстати, я купила красивое праздничное платье для тебя! — звонко восклицает Энн, взяв некоторое количество бокалов в свои руки и начав раскладывать их по столам.

— Зачем? — отложив в сторону список, угрюмо спрашивает Слоун.

Женщина удивлённо переводит взгляд на неё, на долю секунды отвлекаясь от своего дела. Элегантно вышагивая в своём алом облегающем платье между столами, попутно успевая расставлять хрустальную посуду, она воодушевлённо произносит:

— Как это зачем? Рождество — невероятный праздник, когда люди обязаны веселиться, красиво наряжать дома и наряжаться сами! Это праздник, когда вся семья сплачивается вместе.

Слоун, опустив голову, руками опирается о стул впереди себя. Взгляд её с грустью направлен вниз, а с щёк медленно начинают стекать слёзы, которые она тут же смахивает и пытается всеми силами подавить в себе неприятный, тяжёлый и невероятно острый ком обиды. Её мать продолжает восклицать в своей манере о важности Рождества в жизни людей, не замечая горя девушки.

Гитара Финна в соседней комнате замолкает, а сам он незаметно подходит к дверному проёму, думая проверить, как у его любимых девочек идут дела. К сожалению, ответ на этот вопрос его разочаровывает, когда он видит на фоне своей энергично расхаживающей между столами жены явно подавленную Слоун.

— Символизм — самое важное в Рождестве, — продолжает щебетать Энн, стоя спиной к девушке, даже не замечая, как Финн входит в зал и идёт в сторону их дочери.

Он кладёт на плечо той руку и, наклонившись, начинает всматриваться в пропитанные болью зелёные глаза.

— Рок-принцесса, ты чего? — в недоумении тихо спрашивает мужчина.

Энн оборачивается на его голос и, увидев грустную дочь вместе со своим растерянным мужем, откладывает посуду в сторону, направляясь к ним.

— Ничего, — девушка пытается это сказать как можно твёрже, но голос её предательски срывается, а глаза вновь становятся влажными.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Энн, не в силах понять, что обидело её дочь.

— Рождество — вот, что случилось! — вдруг сквозь слёзы выкрикивает Слоун, сбросив руку отца со своего плеча. — Давайте, празднуйте! Вам же плевать на меня и то, что я чувствую сейчас!

— Милая, что на тебя нашло? — удивлённо переспрашивает Энн.

Девушка, не в силах подавить всей своей истерики, которая всё это время просилась наружу, уже даже не пытается сдержать крик:

— Пристали ко мне со своим праздником, прикидываясь, что не в курсе того, что мои приёмные родители погибли в эту дату! Давайте, празднуйте!

Слоун, выкрикнув последнюю фразу с особой громкостью, садится на ближайший стул, руками прикрывая лицо и свои постыдные слёзы. Финн и Энн шокировано смотрят друг на друга, понимая, что ни один из них не смог предугадать такой исход событий. Первой начинает женщина:

— Дорогая, ты права, мы знали об их гибели, — она присаживается на корточки, чтобы суметь разглядеть снизу лицо дочери, — но мы понятия не имели, что для тебя по сей день это настолько…

Она не может подобрать нужных слов, поэтому продолжает Финн:

— Настолько больно. — Он тоже присаживается рядом со своей женой, наблюдая за реакцией Слоун. — Просто мы хотели хорошо провести время с тобой… мы думали, что ты отпустила их.

Девушка убирает руки от своего лица, смотря на родителей заплаканными глазами.

— Милая моя Слоун, почему ты не сказала сразу, что тебе тяжело? Мы бы сразу всё поняли, — Энн рукой вытирает с щёк уже — судя по всему — немного успокоившейся дочери влажные дорожки слёз.

Та задумывается на время, а позже наклоняется к родителям, обнимая их за плечи.

— Прости нас, рок-принцесса, — произносит Финн и в ответ прижимает девушку к себе.

— И вы меня…

На лице Слоун впервые за столько лет на Рождество, пусть и сквозь слёзы и крики, появляется искренняя улыбка.


End file.
